


Maybe in My Words

by artbyjoana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyjoana/pseuds/artbyjoana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces inspired by the story 'Maybe in My Words' for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in My Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe in My Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319185) by [Paradoxalpoised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxalpoised/pseuds/Paradoxalpoised). 



COVER

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

CHAPTER I - Fuck

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER II - The Expedition

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER III - Unsoundness 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IV - Fairy Godmothers

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER V - In the Dirt

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VI - This Is Goodbye

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VII - Mi Cielo

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VII - bonus I

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VII - bonus II

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 


End file.
